flyfffandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:New skin
Hi! Several months ago, Wikia released a new site skin called Monaco. The new skin features tools which make it much easier for visitors to find content and edit it. You can read all about Monaco here. As you can read on that page, while you will still be able to select Monobook (this wiki's current default skin) as the skin you personally use to view the site (via ), we are no longer able to support Monobook as a default skin for anonymous visitors. So, we need to change the default skin to Monaco. There are a number of pre-built themes for Monaco. Check out how the homepage looks in Sapphire, Jade, Slate, Smoke, Beach, and Brick, and let me know which one you like best. In addition to those pre-built themes, you can build your own custom themes as well. Check out the custom themes on the Shaiya Wiki and the Diablo Wiki. You can learn about customizing the theme, menus and other aspects of Monaco here. Take a look at that information, and let me know which theme you think might work best. We need to change the skin by Friday, October 31st, so I am here to make that transition as easy as possible. Let me know if you have any questions, or if I can help in any way. Thanks! --KyleH (talk) 23:24, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :Unless a server explodes somewhere every time some anonymous IP comes here or something along those lines, I fail to see your point. :Also I don't know how. Amade<Talk at 01:09, 29 October 2008 (UTC) ::Amade, I will be happy to help you switch the skin, I just need to know which theme you would like to use for the wiki. Check out the example links in my first post. You can still personally choose to view the wiki in Monobook--you just need to head to and select Monobook, and uncheck "Let the admins override my skin choice". --KyleH (talk) 17:37, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :::But why? Monobook has been working fine so far, if someone wants to use monaco they can just switch to it. Amade<Talk at 23:57, 29 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Check out the Wikia's New Style page. It should explain things pretty clearly. If you have any quesitons that aren't answered on that page, let me know and I'll be happy to answer. --KyleH (talk) 00:01, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Now in custom monaco. I have no experience in css so it looks like it's not going to change.. Amade<Talk at 01:34, 30 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Thanks for your help! I'll be happy to help you create a custom Monaco skin. Do you have any ideas what colors you would like to use? Of course, there is nothing wrong with the default skin, but if you have some great idea in mind, I'd hate for you to not be able to take advantage of it because you don't have experience with CSS. --KyleH (talk) 01:51, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::The colors actually look pretty good and match the flyff logo in the corner, and I have a friend that I can ask for help if I need to do any css. Amade<Talk at 22:15, 30 October 2008 (UTC)